Aura in Chains
by CarnileN
Summary: Victim of his own youth and nescience Riolu lost the only company he had and was left alone in the merciless mountains he lived in. Looking for a change he decides to follow his friend's steps where, unbeknown to him, no matter which path he chooses, they will all take him to the place pokémon know no escape from: the illegal pokémon battles infamously known as the Red Arena.
1. Ashes

**Part I: Aura in Iron**

Riolu woke, cold.

The fire that once brought warmth to him was gone. He sat up and looked at the pile of ashes that was the last bonfire that warmed him. It was long gone, but he had made enormous efforts to keep the ashes from disappearing with the wind.

He reached out and felt the dirt where the bonfire once burned. He collected as much as possible and embraced it in a tightened fist before releasing it in a thin, steady stream with the wind.

The sunlight welcomed him from the cave entrance and he knew it was time to go in search of food. He was tired of berries, though. Berries and more berries were the only thing he had been eating for the last weeks. He felt ashamed he couldn't bring himself to hunt; each time he tried he remembered the last day he went hunting.

The thing was even if he messed up this time no one else but he was going go pay for his errors. Charmeleon was gone. Nobody would protect him, and probably, it was for the best.

Riolu exited his cave. His legs moved on their own knowing he didn't want to. He didn't have the mental energy to go about exploring.

He pondered, there was a good amount of bushes to get berries from nearby. He didn't have to get too far from his cave. His lonely cave.

He turned around looking for nothing and a memory struck him. Beside the cave entrance the rock wall was dented and destroyed at some parts. That was the result of countless hours of training. The trees around that zone were all bended or toppled. There was no grass covering the area since it was all dirt after practicing moves and techniques. Charmeleon really invested time on him.

" _You have an interesting potential,"_ Charmeleon once said to him.

"Forget that," he told himself. Unconsciously he decided to explore around a bit and there was a rule for that.

" _When you go to uncharted areas_ _ **never**_ _get distracted. You never know who is lurking around."_ Another of Charmeleon's teachings. The least Riolu could do was did as he was taught.

He had an idea where to find something else than berries. Apples would be delicious and there were a few trees in that area. He just had to walk for a bit.

The path he was following was an uncommon one for him. He took his time walking normally and not making much noise.

Aware of his surroundings he heard a quarrel nearby. He put into practice the movements he had done hundreds of time and in the blink of an eye he climbed a tree, hiding himself among its leaves.

In the distance he saw the survival of the fittest in its best expression.

A nidoking struggled with the powerful grip a machamp had on him.

These mountains were home of powerful pokémon and embraced the inhabitants to a life of constant danger and forced the necessity to be strong. Riolu did not remember the name Charmeleon called the mountains but he did recall the experiences the fire-born had told him about the area. Not everyone could live here if they did not plan to be food.

Riolu had seen fights like this before (he have even been in one), two pokémon at their most powerful form fighting over a territory…or just for food. No weaker pokémon could mess with them without consequences and thus they were respected like kings across the mountains. But when the respect between two kings was none war was bound to occur.

The nidoking may have been strong but in close range combat he was no rival for the terrifying strength of the four-armed pokémon.

As the machamp used his free hands to hit the nidoking head and shoulders over and over, a twinge of fear began to bother Riolu. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He was in a safe distance hiding among the trees. Hiding cowardly among the trees. There was no way he could result harmed. As natural as it was, this senseless fear annoyed Riolu.

" _But fear is the first step toward courage,"_ he remembered Charmeleons' response at Riolu behavior.

He sighed and looked at his paw. It was slightly shaking. "I guess it's normal."

Riolu intended to continue watching the fight. But the only thing he found was an ice beam coming at him.

 _A stray attack!_

There was no time to think of a plan. Instinct took over. Riolu threw himself off the tree he was on. He saw how the ice beam pierced through the leaves, leaving an icy path behind. If that had hit him it would have been bad news.

Actually Riolu had never seen the consequences of an ice beam. However, he was told of the results if one hit you. If you are not made for cold, your body would be suddenly be drained of all heat, your hands and feet would be close to useless, your muscles stop responding and you experience stiffness. And if nothing is done not only certain parts of the body will get a blueish tone, amnesia and irrational behavior with take over and it eventually kills you. That was the shortened version that was told to Riolu and was enough to make him afraid of said attack.

He evaded the beam. At the instant he knew he was in danger, he jumped off, his main priority, well, not dying; however, as he fell he realized he had no idea what was going to be his landing spot. The landing would probably leave him sore in the best scenario.

The wind hit his body as if trying to stop him from falling. That was not possible, though. He braced himself and hit the ground.

There was a yelp.

It was not him.

His backside hurt and his paw felt weird but his landing spot was not as rough as he expected. He looked under him and found the answer why.

Riolu scrambled to his feet which made him realize he hurt his right leg. He gave a few steps back, careful of his leg.

He looked at his "landing spot". A machop was splayed on the ground. He made weird noises as his lungs struggled to catch a breath.

Did he almost kill Machop by falling on him?

Riolu watched him and connected the dots. The fear was now real. If the machamp was related to Machop and it found the two of them in this position, Riolu was a dead pokémon.

Evolved pokémon and young pokémon of the same kind often traveled together and on top of that they could be family. This way, not only the young pokémon could learn from the evolved pokémon but they could also be protected from any predators… or falling pokémon.

Riolu wanted to run away. There was no need for staying here. However, he caused this, and it was not the right thing to do if he just walked away and left Machop choking on the ground. What if the machamp was not related to Machop and nobody helped him.

Riolu moral issues were interrupted when the unlikely victim got his attention.

Machop seemed to be recovering. He was on his knees catching his breath again.

"Hey, sorry, are you okay?" Riolu said. He scratched his temple. "I did not mean to fall on you."

Machop did not say anything. He was in the same position.

Riolu approached and was about to help him when Machop reacted.

Riolu received a punch in the face. He stumbled backwards but didn't lose his footing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Machop growled. Angry. But not as angry as Riolu.

"It was an accident! What is wrong with you?" Riolu took a paw to his head trying to suppress the throbbing. That was a strong punch Machop landed on him.

This sort of situation are the ones which lead to a fight. And this sort of fights are the ones who finish with only one pokémon standing. Riolu had gotten in something he was not going to get out of without fighting. Escaping was not an option now. That disappeared alongside his concern for machop.

"I don't want any trouble," Riolu said. Maybe he could still dodge the battle. Machop was about to respond but he did not let him. "Yes! I fell on you, but I just slipped off the tree!"

"Is it my fault that you are brainless? I don't think so. You are not going to get away so easily, freak."

Riolu heard every word with rising loathe. He hated when others called him like that. There was no reason to say that.

 _There is no case. He is senseless,_ Riolu thought.

It's been so long since the last time Riolu engaged into a fight. He wasn't in the mood and was out of practice. This was a bad idea, no doubt about that.

"You certainly don't know who you are messing with." And with that Machop lunged forward. Riolu was able to block one and then another punch. Machop's strength was something to be reckoned with.

Machop quickly went from the last punch to a grip. He crouched and took a hold of Riolu's torso. When Machop stood up, he lifted Riolu into the air. He only had time to think what was going to happen. His body, though didn't react in time.

Machop took Riolu over him and arching his back he dropped Riolu on his back.

Every inch of Riolu's back hit the ground. The pain rapidly went to his capacity of breathing. He forgot this, though, and used his momentum to roll backward and create distance.

Riolu stalled the fight for a moment so he could catch his breath. He was getting an idea of Machop's fighting style. It was just brute force. Nothing special.

That last move on Riolu was his mistake. He was bigger and probably nearly as strong. He trusted in his agility as well.

"Already regretting messing up with me?" Machop said. "Come on, give me some fun!"

 _He is cocky. If he lands another hit on me, he will get confident,_ Riolu thought.

Riolu advanced slowly, embracing himself for what was to come. He already had an idea to punish Machop's cockiness. He wanted to destroy him now. Beat him to death… But he didn't want those thoughts getting in the way of his strategy. Brains over muscle.

Machop entered into Riolu's range with a fighting stance. He covered his face behind his arms and seemed to be readying an attack.

Riolu was not going to get an effective result if he attacked now. He waited.

He opened his defense a bit in an attempt to lure Machop.

Success.

Before throwing the punch, Riolu got a glimpse of Machop's annoying smirk. It was not going to last long on his face.

Machop's fist hit Riolu's face but due to his positioning the punch barely did any damage only grazing his skin. However, for Machop it was perfect.

"Did you like that?" Machop asked. "Here's more!"

Machop opened his defense and threw a punch at Riolu's face. This time he reacted fast. He sidestepped the punch and grabbed Machop's fist. With his free paw Riolu connected a powerful punch at Machop's uncovered face. Machop's arm loosened up. Riolu used the arm he used to punch Machop to quickly wrap his opponent arm and twisted it behind his body. Machop had to bow as a reaction. Riolu found himself behind Machop with his arm extended and locked under submission.

"Now you are going to like this," Riolu's words sent shivers down Machop's spine.

Riolu reeled back his free arm and brought it forward striking Machop's back with a force palm—still not releasing machop's arm. Bones snapped as machop's body jerked forward but his arm stayed behind.

Riolu released him and looked at how Machop fell on his knees defeated. Machop screamed which worried Riolu a bit since it could attract attention. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, though.

He walked around the kneeling machop to face him. "This is what you asked for." He punched machop in the face. Teeth flew.

"N-No," Machop stammered as he saw Riolu's paw closing in, aiming at his neck.

As Riolu's grasp was about to close on Machop's neck something grabbed him from behind and immediately threw him to the side.

"What do you think you are doing to my brother?" a shiny machop stood beside the defeated machop. He glared daggers at Riolu.

"Your brother began this," Riolu responded.

The shiny glanced at his brother and said something. Then faced Riolu again. "How dare you?"

There was no time to respond as the shiny was already running toward Riolu. Fast bullet punches struck Riolu before he could react. He took advantage of Riolu's confusion to grab him by the neck and smash him on the ground.

 _He is a lot stronger,_ Riolu thought.

A knee to the side and a couple punches to the face was enough to put Riolu almost out of combat. He threw a few punches but didn't land any.

He pushed the shiny away with his legs and stood up.

He was quick to return to the action and kicked Riolu in the stomach. He bent over and the shiny connected an uppercut. Riolu was thrown back and fell on his rear. His sight was blurry. Was he not going to get out of this one?

The shiny hurried at Riolu and wrapped his arm around Riolu's neck and arm. He felt the increasing pressure on his arm.

 _He is going to break my arm._

Riolu knew very well that being by himself and a disability like a broken arm normally resulted in death inside these mountains. That's it if he came out of this battle with **only** a broken arm.

The cry of a staraptor echoed above their heads. Immediately after a strong gust of wind separated Riolu and the shiny machop.

 _Now what?_

A staraptor landed between the machop brothers and Riolu.

 _Wait! I know her!_

Riolu watched in awe at how majestic the sky -born pokémon looked. Her extended black and grey wings made her look larger and threatening yet magnificent. The flapping of her wings created a circular patch of grass around her that gave her the protagonism of the scene.

"Okay," Staraptor said. "I think this is enough, I ask you to leave."

The two machop didn't respond. Instead the shiny shifted his position to look bigger and glared at Staraptor wanting to say something.

Before he could speak up, Staraptor interrupted. "Unless you don't want to leave this place at all," she threatened while her black and red crest shaded her predator's eyes.

"I think my brother and I will leave," the shiny said. He helped his brother up—who constantly complained about his arm. Unlike his shiny brother, Machop looked over his shoulder and locked gazes with Riolu. He perceived a strong need for revenge.

Staraptor watched as the two brothers disappeared into the forest.

"Thank you, Staraptor."

"I owed one to you and Charmeleon. That was all. "

"I understand. Still, you saved me." All Riolu wanted was to show his gratitude.

"Now we are even."

There was a moment of silence. Riolu's wounds began to cause pain on his body. It was going to be a rough way back home.

 _And I did not get any food. Great._

"By the way," Staraptor said. "I heard what happened to Charmeleon. A shame. I did not expect that for one of the Iron Clan founders."

 _The Iron Clan. The place where Charmeleon once belonged to. Before he left it to join me. I always wanted to visit it with him._

Riolu resisted the urge to blame himself for Charmeleon's fate. It would not sound good. "I know. I –I miss him." He just let it out and looked at the ground. It was uncommon for pokémon to reveal something like that.

Staraptor eyed him questioningly. She didn't expect that answer. Riolu was still young. He probably wasn't good hiding this feelings. After all, in these mountains lone pokémon like him had slim chances of making it far. The ones that do, though, turn out strong and determined. She remembered Charmeleon.

"Staraptor, do you think is a good idea to go to the Iron Clan?"

Staraptor wondered why he would want to go there. "The Iron Clan are not known to receive outsiders so easily. However, given who you are it should not be difficult to be received."

"Be aware, though, Riolu. They **will** ask questions," Staraptor's words made Riolu doubt. He tried not to lose his cool in front of her. "One of their founders is gone and they will want answers. And that place. Some of the pokémon that are part of that clan are pretty dangerous."

Riolu pondered on her words. He would have to remember that. "Alright. Still, I have to go somewhere and I thought that the place Charmeleon came from was a good starting point."

Staraptor inspected Riolu up and down. The fighting-born sure looked bad. A swollen face, a slight limp and his stance was a bit hunched. He could turn into a prey of some bigger pokémon in his way back home. She sighed and said, "Listen I have to go, do you want a ride back home?"

She does not want to show it, but she is really nice. "I would like to, but I need to get some food and the apple trees I had in mind are nearby. Thank you, anyway."

Staraptor rolled her eyes. What was she doing? "Come on, I will go with you then take you back home."

* * *

Riolu tried to collect his food as fast as I could as to not waste Staraptor's time. Some time later he was dropped at my cave by Staraptor.

"Now I owe you one, Staraptor."

"I guess so," she smirked.

"Seriously, thanks for everything. Hope we meet again soon."

"I am sure we will eventually, Riolu. Good luck in your trip."

And Staraptor took off to the skies. She was a good pokémon. Riolu wondered when he was going to meet her again. And most importantly why. Surely not in a good situation.

Riolu spent the night waking up at random times, something that had been happening since... then. He had gotten used to waking up tired, which later in the day paid toll on his body.

This was the day. He was leaving his home. The cave that was home for Charmeleon and Riolu for roughly 30 days. They had moved not much ago due to some issues with other pokémon.

He wondered what he should take. There was one thing that he didn't need to even consider taking. He instantly picked up the satchel he once made with Charmeleon–an invention he learned to do from the humans. He packed everything he deemed necessary. Little things he owned mostly, some food and a couple of things that could get him out of a tight spot.

It was going to be long trip. Or at least that's what he thought. He knew the location of the Iron Clan because he was told, but he himself had never gone there.

And so he exited his cave with mixed feelings. The first rays of sunlight hit his body and casted the shadow of his tall—for a Riolu—figure.

He began to walk. Eventually his home disappeared from sight and he was into the wild. For the first time he was the only one he could depend on.

What Riolu didn't know is that his path had already been determined. No matter how it branched or where he chose to go; every option came together at the end to take him to a world where every pokémon who enters eventually gets lost.

* * *

The crowd was still dispersing after the last fight. The sandslash versus swellow battle had everyone on the edge of their seats.

After several weeks of ruling the arena, the red side trainer was finally close to losing. Swellow had made an amazing comeback in a fight everyone thought was lost from the start.

Then, the incredible happened. A bold series of decisions put swellow in a tough spot. Afterwards a well-aimed stone edge pierced through one of swellow's wings. The shock was overwhelming for the blue side trainer as he watched in horror his swellow plunging to the arena's dirty ground.

The trainer shouted command as soon as the flying type hit the ground but it was too late. Without any order from the red trainer the sandslash pounced on the swellow and impaled the pokémon's chest with his claws–the red fluid dripping victoriously from them.

Another week undefeated.

However, this was not the only event happening. Near the center of the venue even more people was gathered. A hubbub of shouts filled the area around it. The lights above revealed two trainers battling. The fight wasn't popular because of its intensity but for crushing victory taking place.

* * *

Amidst a cacophony of people yelling and among metal bars that caged him, Abomasnow looked around him. He didn't know much of what was going on here.

He was released outside this cage not much ago. He remembered walking among humans and pokémon alike. His uncontrollable nature turned obedient after getting to know his trainer violent response against insubordination. The lights above him were very bright hiding none of the events taking place around him. He was in the middle of a hubbub of shouts and cries from pokémon.

The cages, the battlegrounds, and the atmosphere in general was not what he imagined to be under a trainer's command was like. He had heard tales. So when his actual trainer caught him–as furious as Abomasnow was with himself for making poor decisions–he knew it wasn't the end of the world. There were other options and maybe he could even escape back to his old life.

However, the vibe he got here wasn't welcoming. He wasn't sure if what he saw was a trick of the lighting, or maybe the salvage people blocking his view made it seem different, but he got a glimpse of a battle, or rather the end of one. A sandslash stood in front of a fallen swellow. The earth-born claws were dripping with blood. It looked deranged, how his body moved erratically, his breathing apparently uneven–albeit it could had been an exhausting fight and Abomasnow mind was making up things. The arena they were battling was littered with feathers and a few of the sandslash's back spikes.

And then Abosmanow knew it wasn't his imagination. The earth-born reared back and impaled the swellow in its heart more than once even though the pokémon was clearly dead.

Now, the killing of the swellow didn't even make Abomasnow flinch, he had done plenty of that back in the mountains he lived. However, he was told again and again that humans never let a pokémon die. That they were important for them and that fighting was a mean to discover the stronger warrior rather than a death battle. At the end of the day it was only a friendly competition. And yet Abomasnow saw all these people cheering and shouting as the carnage unfolded in front of them. The reality didn't match with the stories.

A sudden shout from his trainer released Abomasnow from his reverie and took him back to the cage he was in. He wasn't aware what was going on exactly.

He knew he was on the blue side, though. His trainer had sent him out as a last resort. But why? His opponent had the advantage being an iron-born pokémon.

Abomasnow knew he was strong and back where he lived he was widely respected. Yet here he couldn't feel any more insecure facing his opponent. In the red side stood a scizor. His metallic skin shone under the reflectors that illuminated the arena and made him stand out as the dominant one.

His stoic gaze was overwhelming for Abomasnow. He felt desperate.

The people seemed to be rooting for the scizor. The atmosphere was so full of energy that it was crushing down Abomasnow into the ground. He wanted out. He looked above him. Steel bars prevented any kind of escape. He was trapped against his will. He looked behind him at his trainer. He looked worried but not for Abomasnow. And the people spectating the incoming fight acted more like cruel circus tamers rather than humans.

And then he looked at the red side trainer. The man's eyes were shadowed by his hat. His mouth, though, was set in a firm line that combined with his calm yet imposing stance. He watched the arena with his arms crossed. When his eyes happened to fall upon Abomasnow he suddenly felt like he was a little snover once again and the red side trainer towered over him.

What came next happened all too fast. A human gave a quick presentation which was heard all around the arena and the fight started. Both trainers shouted commands. Abosmasnow tried to follow the orders as best as he could but the scizor was more a monster than a pokémon. Before he knew he had been defeated.

He had been told about the pokémon fights human hosted. They were intense and competitive, but it was no more than a friendly way to discover the strongest fighter. This time, however, there was no friendliness, no mercy. Only a reckless scizor that put him down without much effort.

Somebody stopped the fight. However, Abomasnow considered that it was too late.

He was on the ground watching from an uncomfortable position how the only one to leave the cage was the scizor. He walked out calmly—received by his trainer.

It was different for Abomasnow. Nobody came for him. He felt his strength fade away; his eyes were heavy. And something red started to form under him.

The final thing he heard were the last words of the announcer. "—and we will be eager to meet you again here in the Red Arena!"

* * *

AN: Okay, after a looong time of having this in my head and talking about it, imagining how the scenes would play out and just right out planning it. Now, it's finally here  
:) If you liked it, if you have a suggestion, spotted any error or just wanna say hi, please comment, I'll be glad to read the reviews.

The cover, which is the first work in which I have done drawing, digital conversion, and coloring, will probably be in deviantart (Arcansy) xD And hopefully if I have the time I'll add a new drawing with each chapter; don't expect much, though.

CuREOsity #1: The opening line of the story is a direct reference to a novel and was one of the first things that came to my mind when I thought about this story a few years ago.


	2. Badge

The trip so far hadn't been as smooth as Riolu expected. The constant need of total awareness was tiring. Trekking across the forests and hills these mountains were known for was no easy task.

The sun was one quarter past its highest point and it was just a matter of time before the dusk took over.

Night was not a good time for a young pokémon like Riolu. He hated to admit it, but far more dangerous creatures lurked under the veil of darkness. He had witnessed it before.

* * *

At his old home a rather long hunting trip had taken Charmeleon and Riolu in a detour to taste the delicious water of the Moonlight Spring: a famous spot in the west side of the mountains named after the beautiful reflections the moonlight casted on the water.

In the past it had been a tacit agreement that the area was to be considered neutral territory and no pokémon fought each other. That was until the pokémon who preferred to hunt at night saw this as a golden opportunity. These pokémon—commonly shadow and phantom-born—were exceptional fighters using the night to make easy escapes, surprise attacks and stalk their prey, and thus it was natural that the Moonlight Spring was a common place to find all types of pokémon, most of them whose senses were less sharp at night.

For that reason the Moonlight Spring became the hunting ground of choice and soon enough it became no more than paradise for the aforementioned predators and a location to avoid for the rest.

Charmeleon and Riolu were not updated in these matters. It was nearing dusk when they arrived to the spring. They were chattering ignorant of what could happen if they continued.

Fortunately for them a pokémon warned them of the possible danger. A marowak came out of nowhere with the news.

"Hey you," he called.

Riolu was taken by surprise and immediately took a firm stance to send a message.

"Easy, Rio," Charmeleon put a paw on Riolu's shoulder. "Remember this area is peaceful."

Charmeleon then addressed Marowak, "Hey there."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Riolu didn't like the tone Marowak used. He was always surprised how Charmeleon could remain friendly at this type of pokémon.

"Well." Charmeleon chuckled. "The Moonlight Spring is over there and I wanted to let my friend here have a taste of it. Why?"

"Uh? Guess you are not from around here. You probably do not know but the spring is not a safe place anymore." Marowak made a pause and looked at the sky. It was getting dangerously dark. "Those pokémon who hunt at night have taken a liking to go to the spring and get easy preys. Nobody goes there once the sun is down."

Riolu observed his surroundings. He hadn't noticed but when Charmeleon talked about the spring, he said it was lively, full of pokémon, but come to think of it the place was silent and deserted.

"Is that so?" Charmeleon said. "What a shame. Thank you very much, guess we will turn back before it's too late."

"Wait!" Marowak stopped them. "I am not sure, but is said one of the routes these nocturnal pokémon take to come here is the same path you took."

Riolu gulped and glanced around him. They were so close to these pokémon and they had no clue. They could have been caught.

Marowak continued, "So I recommend you to go through that other path and if you see any suspicious pokémon hide. I have a tunnel around here but we would not fit."

"Thanks for your help," Charmeleon said with a nod.

"It's okay, now go."

They were off. Riolu was slightly suspicious of Marowak. The way he talked was weird. He seemed a bit paranoid. However, considering the situation he could not blame him.

Everyone knew that nocturnal pokémon like phantom, shadow or even some bug-born had some nasty hunting manners. Before Riolu regretted thinking of it, he recalled how gourgeist blend in with the nature patiently waiting for a good victim and enwraps them tight and then croon to tell their kin the food is about to be ready while its victim slowly dies due to whatever the phantom-born does. The more he thought about that the more his eyes imagined things in the shadows ahead. He was thankful to be with Charmeleon. He always kept calm.

Then the bushes in their path rustled. It was a warning. Something was creeping very close to them. Charmeleon rushed out of the way and pulled Riolu, too. He pointed at the top of the nearest tree and Riolu did as told, no questions asked.

They climbed the tree as fast as they could and hid within its leaves.

Riolu could see the spring from up there and, as strange as it was, he found the sight beautiful. The reflection of the moon on the water was quite the sight.

It all vanished once they heard the cry of a pokémon approaching. Riolu recognized it as a pinsir's. He came into view at the opposite side of the spring running away terrified by whatever it was chasing him.

Riolu's eyes were wide open. A mixture between fear and morbidity kept his eyes glued to the pokémon.

The pinsir ran across the border of the spring. What was happening? Riolu wondered. And two shadows suddenly appeared behind the pinsir. The shadows twisted and turned into a haunter and a mismagius.

Pinsir slowed down and grasped his head, "Stop it!" he screamed.

Charmeleon watched alongside Riolu. The difference was he stayed calm. He diverted his eyes from the chase scene and glanced at Riolu. He was shaking a bit and his breathing sped up.

The two phantom-born quickly closed the distance. Pinsir seemed to notice this and started lashing out randomly. He hit nothing, though.

In a small space between Pinsir's attacks, the haunter saw an opportunity and licked the top half of Pinsir's body. His tongue trekked in slow motion and the bug-born stiffened.

And on cue the two hunters pounced on their prey.

It was obvious what was next. Haunters were infamous for their hunting methods and their tongues that once they licked someone hope was gone.

"Hey." Charmeleon tugged at Riolu's shoulder. "Do not look."

"I want to go back."

"I know but it's not safe."

Riolu didn't move. He just observed his feet and tried to block out the noise the two hunters were making. In the dead of night any noise seemed magnified, though. And so it began. The disgusting sound of haunter's tongue travelling across the pinsir's body resonated. The haunter relished the taste of his victim as for his drooling to be heard. Riolu stiffened when he heard flesh being impaled or… something. He attempted to block out the noises. Then the crunching of the bug-born's exoskeleton… Riolu covered his ears only for his nose to be violated by the smell coming from whatever fluids the predators were sucking from their victim.

Charmeleon still displayed his neutral façade.

They stayed the whole night atop that tree. Riolu, out of exhaustion, eventually fell asleep which made him forget and recover energy. Charmeleon, however, stayed vigilant, senses sharp watching over his friend and aware of the shadows that scurried under them around the bushes and trees.

* * *

Riolu had learned a lot that day and a lesson that would stay with him forever.

But it was enough lingering in the past. As much as he hated the images he saw that day, part of him enjoyed remembering said event because Charmeleon was with him.

Riolu wondered if he was going to find some place to stay before dusk. He feared not.

Sometimes there were small pokémon communities found in the mountains. These communities were run by a leader and they offered a place to stay and were friendly toward strangers. This would normally come at a cost but Riolu didn't mind. Food was always accepted as it was common but never in surplus given the size of some communities. Riolu preferred to work with them be it in missions or helping in something. There was something that any community craved for, though: certain human inventions. Even though most pokémon didn't bother with humans, some of their stuff was beyond useful. Riolu remembered a weapon that adapted to a pokémon's nature. He had seen it in action. It didn't matter if the defender was water or sky-born that weapon was lethal.

He looked around, and searched further away from the path but to no avail. He was going to have to depend on himself only.

He observed the sunset from a hilltop. It looked amazing, indeed. The way the last moments of sunlight casted shadows upon this land. Seen from his position, Riolu could see a long distance ahead.

He had to remember to take his time and find a good spot to watch the sunset once he arrived to the Iron Clan. It was a little pleasure he hadn't had in a long time.

At the end the sunset was not more than a countdown to prepare for the hunters at night.

Riolu rushed down the hill he was on and began to make his way across a clearing. From the hill he saw the clearing was big but he suspected he could cross it before the sunset.

He took his time and walked as he ate an apple. The tall grass that extended around him served as good camouflage but at the same time it prevented him from knowing his surroundings. Nobody would notice him from outside. That was not the problem, though. What if he bumped into somebody?

Night threatened to come out soon, and thus Riolu fastened the pace. He felt an uncomfortable sensation of being watched. That was probably his imagination… And if not?

He looked behind him and indeed the grass swayed suspiciously. It must have been the wind, right?

He stopped and searched for a possible—fictional?—persecutor.

 _Nothing._

Night had finally struck and it was hard to see his surroundings. Riolu's time was up.

Towering above him and the clearing were a tall group of trees. Those would serve as a good resting spot—moreover a hiding spot from other pokémon.

He ran but the trees didn't seem to be getting closer. He forgot about stealth and pushed aside the grass as he went on. He was close.

Then a shadow suddenly crossed paths with him. It went perpendicular to him so he suspected he wasn't noticed.

The fear slowed him down. As much as he wanted to continue faster, he didn't want to bump into whatever that shadow was.

He shook his head and resumed his escape.

And finally, the glorious sight of the forest extended in front of Riolu. He wanted to look back but he didn't dare to.

He climbed the first tree he could. He was fast as always and once on the top he noticed something. The tree barely had any leaves. It was mostly branches which allowed him to more treetops up ahead.

"W-What?" he whispered to himself.

Dozens of murkrow rested in the nearby trees. And in the center of them Riolu spotted their leader: a big, fat honchkrow who, if they noticed Riolu, would probably send its full black flock after him.

Riolu leaned forward to further inspect his surroundings. Amidst the darkness it was hard to see. Riolu put his paw on a branch to move closer to another one. The branch snapped under his weight, falling into the dark below with a dull thud.

Riolu lost his balance a bit but that wasn't the problem. He slowly turned his head at the honchkrow as the noise echoed through the silent night. Said pokémon and the murkrow surrounding it didn't seem to react.

The murkrow closer to Riolu did react, however, attracted by the noise. Riolu watched the murkrow hopping and flying from one tree to another, and all of them heading toward him.

The only reason they couldn't spot Riolu from afar was because the other trees actually had leaves and thicker vegetation.

The murkrow moved swiftly.

 _I need to get down of here._ Riolu looked at the forest floor. It lacked any visible hiding places. _But then where?_

Riolu inspected his landing spot carefully and hoped no Machop would appear under him. He descended the tree sliding across the slightly-arched trunk.

That had made more noise than expected. If the murkrow reacted that way with a simple broken branch, this amount of noise would surely make them speed up their chase.

Riolu scurried through the vegetation, trying to hide his tracks at the same time he tried to make less noise than before.

He ran cutting through the night just like a mareep played cheerfully in the center of a lycanroc pack.

Shadows manifested in the surroundings attracted by a potential prey who seemed lost in the forest.

Riolu felt something very close to him. The sensation he suffered before in the clearing came back. He ran faster, skidded under a fallen tree and changed direction a few times.

Then he sighted something that brought him hope. He glanced over his shoulder expecting not to be followed.

 _No one apparently. Good._

He found a small opening on the bottom of a huge tree. The opening was small enough to be ignored by any passerby. And the tree was big enough that ensured to have space inside. He didn't think twice. He didn't consider that other pokémon as dangerous as the shadows could be inside. He just stepped forward, ducked and entered inside the tree trunk.

He was surprised when he found out he could stand normally inside the tree. It was pitch black and his smell was his only guide. There didn't seem to be any other pokémon inside, yet the darkness unsettled him. At least he was safe.

He sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. Slightly shaken hands searched for some berries in his satchel. Maybe eating would help a bit. His heart hadn't heard about the news that he was safe as it kept thumping his chest slowing down as Riolu attempted to bite a berry repeating to himself he was safe. The time flew and before he knew it he fell asleep for a short time.

Riolu woke, startled by nothing. He looked around and saw darkness. He nearly panicked when he couldn't see anything and then remembered where he was. He sighed.

 _Dumb, Riolu._

Without any warning something bumped hard into Riolu. His satchel was thrown from his lap and he almost kissed the ground.

"What?" he said.

"Uh?" a voice responded.

It didn't make a difference but Riolu's eyes shot open. He pushed away whatever was in front of him. He smelled a pokémon—obviously.

Several options came up to Riolu. He could punch, talk, or stay still–or all of that. In the darkness, though, it was all riskier. His smell was good but he couldn't tell apart every pokémon.

This one was a small one, though. That was the only way he could have gotten inside the tree.

The instinct that came with being a riolu kicked in and for a brief moment a rush of feelings came from the stranger. They were practically the same as Riolu's.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the pokémon said. "Sorry for disturbing, I am just trying to hide from the nocturnal pokémon."

 _He is in the same position as me. He cannot be a big issue if his capabilities are the same as mine._

"Who are you?" Riolu asked.

"Poochyena. Again, sorry for this, but you have to understand I got lost and I need to hide. You should know. By the way, who are you?"

Even though it didn't make any difference, Riolu eyed Poochyena suspiciously—it was a habit mostly. Riolu couldn't deny Poochyena a shelter. This wasn't his tree after all. Still, the thought of sharing the same resting and hiding place with a stranger wasn't reassuring.

"I am Riolu. Yeah, I know what you mean. I got here escaping from a band of murkrow. It was luck what got me here—what got us here."

"Weird, is not it? How big this tree is. You would expect someone to live here. Glad that is not the case."

Before Riolu could respond, a growl came from Poochyena's belly.

He sighed. "I should have had brought food with me." He then snickered.

Riolu had food. He could share. He wanted to. But that was never advisable. His food was scarce and if anybody else was in his situation there would not be a second thought. Each pokémon had to take care of themselves.

However, he was different, Charmeleon always said that, and thus Riolu knew the right thing would be to share. Furthermore, he actually wanted to.

"I actually have some to spare. Let me search my satchel," Riolu said.

"Really! Oh you are amazing!"

Riolu felt his way around the tree until he spotted his satchel. He rummaged through it and then a question popped up.

 _Do I give him berries…? Or an apple? Everyone prefer fruits… I have so few of them left, though._

"Here, take an apple. You just have to find my paw."

Poochyena chortled. "Sure. Oh, there you are. Thanks a lot, you are very nice."

They kept talking for some time. Poochyena told Riolu the adventure he had today. Poochyena seemed like a nice pokémon. A great talker, too. Riolu couldn't do more than share his experience fights the machop brothers to which his listener laughed.

Riolu snickered then shushed Poochyena. "Shhh, they are going to hear us."

"Oh, right."

Riolu realized that at this point there wasn't much to do anymore. He had to wait for sunlight to get on the move again. He was tired as well. He had been running and hiding and jumping since the sunset. Yet, the thought of going to sleep with beside a pokémon he didn't know at all wasn't reassuring.

Poochyena sighed. "It has been a long day, Riolu. And I am really tired, guess I will go to sleep. We still have a long night ahead, anyway."

"Right," Riolu said. He made up his mind. There would be no harm in resting here. "Rest well, Poochyena."

"Same to you, friend."

 _Friend, uh?_

Riolu felt his way in the dark until he found his satchel. He put it beside him and leaned against the tree trunk opposite to where he thought Poochyena was. He crossed his arms and before he knew it he fell asleep.

His dreams were a strange blend of possible scenarios that could happen once he met the Iron Clan. Aside from that he didn't remember much more.

He woke up early the next day. Listening to the chirping of the sky-born pokémon and the usual noises that accompanied the morning was a small pleasure Riolu had. He used to stay with his eyes closed and before opening them he took in the smell that surrounded him. He liked the smell of the forest.

He finally opened his eyes.

"Argh, too much light," he said and expected a response from Poochyena. None came.

His vision adjusted back to normal.

Something was not right. Poochyena was missing.

Now that the sunlight entered through the hole in the tree trunk Riolu could see where he spent the night. It was broad and tall. There was a lot of space here for a tree. It was such a nice place. He could have a second home here.

 _Where is he? This is… strange._

He peeked his head out of the tree trunk and searched outside for any clue of the pokémon. None.

He returned inside the tree and reached down at his satchel for a berry. The satchel wasn't there.

He looked down at his hips. Nothing. He took it off yesterday before going to sleep, right? He looked behind but all he found were leaves scattered on the ground and vegetation growing at the borders of the tree.

He rummaged through the leaves.

 _My satchel._

He was getting desperate. Then he realized something. There was something more important than his satchel. Something that once belonged to Charmeleon.

 _Where is the rescue team badge? Where!_

"No! Not that, please. His badge…" Riolu said.

 _But where it could have gone. Whe—_

"Poochyena," he growled.

 _But he didn't seem as someone that would do that._

He was getting angry. However, he had to find out the truth before anything.

He exited his tree hideout, and stood firm. The lack of the satchel lightly tugging his neck was weird. And he was hungry. All his food was there.

The next step was to find Poochyena. Fortunately, Charmeleon taught him well when it came to tracking down. It was always useful when you went hunting.

 _What if Poochyena does not have my satchel?_

The thought nagged him. He didn't want to discover that his temporary companion was a thief, but at the same time it was the only hope he had to find Charmeleon's badge.

He followed the tracks left by the Poochyena. His smell was still lingering around as well. Riolu just had to focus to catch it. Apparently Poochyena didn't take any measure to hide his path. Maybe he wasn't experienced.

He travelled across the forest. He had to focus on the footprints since Poochyena's smell got mixed up with the pokémon that roamed the surroundings. Fortunately most pokémon at this time were peaceful. Maybe it was the early morning?

Then he sighted Poochyena.

Riolu felt angry and relieved at the same time when he saw the pokémon walking with his satchel around his neck.

Poochyena was distraught. He must have been conscious Riolu was going to look for him sooner or later.

Suddenly the Poochyena looked behind him and spotted Riolu.

Poochyena froze. He was standing in a depression around fallen trees. There were not many places to run to. In the meantime Riolu watched, his silhouette emphasized by the morning sun hitting from behind him. Riolu sensed Poochyena feelings trail behind him: fear that Riolu caused.

"Listen," he began. "I am really sorry. I did not want to do it but it's complicated. I actually like you but… but…"

"Stop." Even now Riolu couldn't help but feel bad for the Poochyena. He was as defenseless as him—in some way, though. "Simply drop my satchel there and leave. I will not do anything to you."

"Alright…" Poochyena left the satchel on the ground and began to slink away without taking his eyes off Riolu. "Thanks."

Once the Poochyena felt safe he turned around and fled.

 _So he did have my satchel after all. Good. I just wanted to get it back._

Riolu walked down the depression where Poochyena had left his satchel, and he picked it up eagerly. First he took out a few berries and ate them all at once. He really was hungry.

He just wanted to see all his belongings were still in his satchel and then he would continue his journey.

Yeah, apparently everything was inside. He rummaged to the bottom of his satchel. Something was missing.

He acted impulsively, grasped his satchel by the bottom and poured its contents on the ground.

 _Where is the badge?_

 _Could it be? That Poochyena was_ this _mean? Why would he keep the rescue badge and nothing else…?_

"What is his problem?" Riolu yelled.

He growled and looked at the direction Poochyena had ran off.

 _I am not going to let him go this time._

He picked up his stuff and took his satchel.

He was furious, his blood boiling like the sun that illuminated his path.

He followed Poochyena's tracks. He couldn't be far.

He tracked the thief for a little time and then behind a tree not far away he saw a glimpse of the pokémon's fur.

"Stop!" Riolu yelled. And then he realized he gave up his position. It didn't matter though. He was going to catch him. He didn't care what pokémon was around or who heard him yell.

Poochyena kept running away. He was quick, going around trees and through bushes. Riolu was faster.

 _Why would he take Charmeleon's badge? I don't get it. I cannot even think straight, this makes me so angry. I will just..._

"Poochyena you better give me the badge back!"

"Riolu please, just go away!" Poochyena's voice was breaking. "You do not understand."

 _I_ _ **will**_ _make you understand._

Suddenly a strong light came from beyond the next line of trees. Riolu chased Poochyena and then they exited the forest. They were now in a clearing and Poochyena kept running until he was limited to the edge of the clearing only to find out they were very high above the mountain. If Poochyena had continued he would have fallen to his death.

Poochyena was trapped between the drop and Riolu who had slowed down but continued approaching the thief.

"Wait, Riolu," Poochyena stammered. He made himself smaller, almost consumed by Riolu's shadow.

Riolu didn't know what to do. He knew this time he was going to get the badge back no matter what. He could do it without fighting… However, he couldn't suppress the fury rising inside him. He felt he was going to explode if he didn't punish Poochyena.

He felt the tug in his knuckles after clenching his fists in an attempt to calm down. He breathed in and out but it did nothing but fan his fire. There only seemed to be one way out.

" _I have met a good amount of riolu. They are kind and driven by justice just like you,"_ he suddenly remembered Charmeleon telling him. They were in a similar position. Riolu had recently been defeated by Charmeleon and he spoke as Riolu recovered. _"You are a bit different though, you have little self-control and you are… impulsive and… violent. It is not something usual in your kind. And that is interesting for sure."_

Riolu acknowledged Charmeleon's words as he stomped forward and struggled to muster willpower as if it was water in a desert. Poochyena natural weakness was going to cause him more damage if he continued. He had no idea why this thought nagged him. He only knew that, indeed, he was different.

Riolu reeled back his arm. He didn't punch Poochyena, but smacked him with the back of his hand hard enough to knock down Poochyena to the ground. Riolu analyzed his sudden change of actions and imagined the mess he would've done of Poochyena if he followed as he first intended.

The smaller pokémon's breathing was erratic with the edge closer. He attempted to crawl away for a brief moment then gave up on it.

The tension building in Riolu's knuckles was lifted. He was holding back. Riolu thought he wasn't going to be merciful with a pokémon he met last night.

He reached for Charmeleon's badge which Poochyena had dropped.

"This stays with me," he said looking at the badge. Then he put it away and glowered at the fallen pokémon. "Understood?" Riolu couldn't deny it. He liked his superiority. He enjoyed having full control of the situation.

He picked up Poochyena by his scruff and raised him. He glanced over the smaller pokémon's shoulder to see the edge. An urge to throw Poochyena off the edge invaded him. He imagined the pokémon's body falling helpless while flailing in a useless attempt to flee a secured death. He decided against it, though. Was it because of the cruelty of the act or because he wouldn't be able to continue this domination over Poochyena? Riolu was oblivious of that. He struggled between those decisions. He didn't know what he wanted and why.

He dropped the pokémon on the ground, a bit of strength put behind the action.

Poochyena coughed a few times. A puff of grass and dirt came out of his mouth.

"Wait! I will tell you!" Poochyena said. "It's not my fault."

Riolu eyed him questioningly. He seemed sincere. His fists still throbbed for action. This time, however he stopped himself. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, I took your badge, which seems very valuable for you…. I am sorry for that. Nonetheless, the reason why I was lost in the forest yesterday was because my father was chasing me. He called me useless and turned violent. He wanted me to get valuable stuff. That was the only way I would be accepted back. He is an infamous thief in these mountains, so he wants his son to be like him."

Pochyena made a pause and was taken aback at Riolu's face. He had his eyes wide open.

If Poochyena had the same innate ability to see the visual manifestation of others' feelings, he would've been overwhelmed by the dark colors surrounding Riolu which represented the guilt that grew on him.

Yes, Poochyena had stolen from him. It was wrong. He could've asked for help and, still, Riolu almost threw him to his death for an error that was not his fault.

Riolu went over and over through his actions and what he almost did.

"This badge used to belong to a friend of mine. He was so proud of it… Yet, I don't think he would have liked what I have done to you for it. What you did was not right. But neither was what I did. Sorry." Riolu found it strange to be asking for pardon after he was the original victim. Still, that didn't matter, the feeling was more rewarding than what he would've gained after beating down Poochyena.

Strange as it seemed, Riolu considered all this ordeal wrong. He wasn't one who liked harming others if it didn't have to do with his survival. Poochyena was a bit surprised as well. Riolu's sudden shift of emotions was unexpected for himself, and it was never pointed out by Poochyena even though it was probably obvious.

"I guess we can forget this," Poochyena said, a dribble of blood escaped him.

 _Wow, I still hurt him bad._

"For sure we can." Riolu carefully helped Poochyena to get up.

"Heh, this kind of hurts…" Poochyena trailed off, looking past Riolu. "Oh, no."

Riolu followed his gaze. And he saw someone coming at them.

"What did you do to my son, you worthless vermin!" The roar itself was terrifying. But the image of the furious mightyena approaching them was even scarier.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Poochyena struggled through his pain and stepped in front of Riolu.

"Get out of the way, Poochyena," Mightyena said.

"I will not," he responded.

"Do it, Poochyena, you will get hurt if you don't move," Riolu whispered and carefully pushed Poochyena.

"Do not tell me things went wrong and he did this to you," Mightyena said. "I thought I taught you better. What a shame."

Riolu's hands twitched impatiently at the encounter. An urge to move his feet arose inside him as the imposing shadown-born stomped on the grass separating them. It was Riolu's turn to be in Poochyena's position. In front of him was a stronger pokémon wanting to tear him off into pieces and behind him a drop that only led him to a sure death. This was a payment for his actions for sure. Charmeleon had a word for this…

 _Oh yes, karma…_

"Listen, Poochyena tried to steal from me and we got into a fight, but we have sorted out that. It is over," Riolu said, trying to get out of this with words only. However, he feared he had enough experience to know that that wouldn't be possible.

"In a fight the combatants hurt each other… and I do not see any wound on you. The only thing I see are those ugly marks. It is far from over for you!" Mightyena finished speaking baring his sharp fangs.

As Mightyena pounced at Riolu, he rolled away. He wanted to get away from the edge and from Mightyena. His satchel almost fell from his shoulder. Riolu tried to adjust it back. What a stupid mistake he did.

Mightyena didn't give him any space and attacked with his claws at the same time Poochyena yelped. Riolu felt Mightyena's heavy paw on him before it tore his satchel's strap and slashed the surface of his chest. The strike was strong enough to knock him down. Instinctively he rolled backwards using his momentum and ended up crouching on the grass.

Mightyena looked at his claws which were smeared with Riolu's blood. He smelled the blood and said, "Guess I will not have to hunt down for food tonight."

Riolu's chest burned. He touched his chest and then brought his paw up in front of his face to see it clearly.

 _So much blood. He just grazed me…_

And then he realized something worse. His satchel was not around his neck.

"So this is why you beat down Poochyena for." Mightyena rummaged through the satchel's contents. Riolu clenched his teeth when Mightyena took out the rescue badge, holding it with his filthy teeth. Then he put it back inside the satchel. "Good thing I came."

He adjusted the satchel around his neck and glared at Riolu. "Now, let us finish this."

Red waves emanated from Mightyena like the waves of a rising tide: continuous and growing.

It hurt Riolu to the core to leave his satchel and the badge. But he would never get them back if he was dead. He scrambled to his feet and broke into a run toward the forest.

 _The badge. Charmeleon's badge. Mightyena will pay!_

Riolu weaved his way through the forest. He knew he was fast—he had been told before–, but just how fast was Mightyena?

Riolu didn't dare to look back at his pursuer. After all, he could listen Mightyena stomping his way through.

All this effort Riolu was doing was exhausting. To make matters worse, each time he breathed in, the wound in his chest burned.

It didn't matter Mightyena was shadown-born, he could destroy Riolu any day he wanted.

Riolu lost track of time. He didn't even know where he was going. After chasing Poochyena he had a slight idea where to go. But now, he was lost. The path to the Iron Clan was lost.

Light increased. He was approaching another clearing. Although it would be harder to lose Mightyena out in the open there was no other option.

As he exited the forest sunlight hit him directly, and among its rays two shapes appeared in front of him. Before he knew it something was thrown at him. He wasn't fast enough to react. However, the object went past him, closer to his head than what he would have liked. He only heard the whistle of the wind beside him accompanying the projectile.

He heard a yelp and looked behind him.

The projectile had rooted Mightyena to the ground. It was a long and thin wooden stick with a sharp end. The stick impaled Mightyena in his leg, piercing through it and sinking in the ground.

It was a gruesome sight. It was obvious Mightyena wanted to move but if he did so the wound would only get worse.

Mightyena screamed.

Poochyena arrived in the worst time. "What happened?"

 _How…? Who…?_

Riolu turned back at the attackers.

There stood an accelgor and a machamp, both pokémon in menacing, yet casual stances. The evolved fighter-born held other two of the stick-like projectile—just enough to handle Riolu and Poochyena effortlessly. And the accelgor observed the three of them with eyes Riolu questioned if they could see through his soul.

Stress began to overwhelm Riolu. He has just been freed from his pursuer only to be under the threat of two bigger and stronger pokémon. Things couldn't go worse.

The tense silence was finally gone when the accelgor spoke up, "Everyone around here knows this, outsiders, but I will tell you any kind of dispute in our territories is taken care of immediately. We see that as a threat, thus we react in the same way. Those are the rules from the Iron Clan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Excuse the long wait. And thanks to my beta reader for his amazing contribution. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should come a lot sooner.

I was sure I had a new cuREOsity for this one. Anyway... I leave you this chapter's art. Btw, even though you have probably read it all if you are this far, I still have to warn you the art depicts a scene in this chapter's ending.

Guest: Thanks for that first review, glad you enjoyed it.

art/Aura-in-Chains-Chapter-2-731668037?ga_submit_new=10%3A1519004149

You just have to delete the spaces. As far as I know it's not possible to post the link normally.


	3. Iron Clan

"That was a good throw, Machamp."

"Thank you, Ac, I have been practicing," Machamp said.

The nonchalant way the two pokémon spoke baffled Riolu. Mightyena stayed put with the stick through his leg, Poochyena panicked looking for a way to release his father, and yet these pokémon didn't react.

Was this why Staraptor warned Riolu of coming to the Iron Clan?

"Alright, you." Accelgor pointed at Mightyena. "What are you doing here?"

 _So they first attack him and then ask. It does not surprise, though._

"We… We were chasing this riolu because he attacked my son, see?"

 _And now I'm the one to blame!_

"Is that so?" Machamp said and both pokémon now turned to Riolu.

"Yes! But that was because he stole from me."

 _Are they going to care about that, though? For them we just broke into their territory._

"This cheap badge does not even count as stealing." Mightyena's pride overcome his pain as he twisted his head to take out the badge and threw it to the ground.

That was Charmeleon's badge, former member of an Iron Clan's rescue team and one of their founders, surely they were going to recognize it. The shadow-born realized his mistake too late.

The shock was instant on the two pokémon.

"That is Charmeleon's badge!" Accelgor serious persona vanished.

"What are you doing with it?" Machamp stomped forward and threatened to throw another sharp stick.

"W-What?" Mightyena clearly had no idea why they reacted that way. "It is his!"

"Indeed. It's mine. Charmeleon gave it to me," Riolu said without hesitating.

Accelgor's eyes narrowed. "Now I see. At first you seemed kind of different from other Riolu. You are the one who was travelling with Charmeleon. A tall Riolu with marks in his body."

"Still, how you got it? We are aware of what happened to Charmeleon," Machamp said.

"I will answer all your questions once this is over," Riolu said.

"Hey! My father is losing a lot of blood!" Poochyena interrupted.

Machamp didn't say a word but instead he approached the father and son. Under the shadow of the fighter-born, Poochyena shrank and hid behind his father.

"I did not like the way you treated the badge," Machamp said. "But I am feeling nice today." And without any warning he pulled out the stick from Mightyena's leg. The pokémon toppled to the ground with a yelp as more blood came out.

Machamp took out a small package he had in a satchel similar to Riolu's. "Put that in his wound and then wrap the rest around its leg. That should help." He tossed the package to the ground in front of Poochyena.

"And I am taking this," Machamp said and was about to pick up Charmeleon's badge but Riolu was faster and took a hold of it first. He found himself towered by Machamp who looked at him questioning his actions.

Riolu locked eyes with Machamp showing as much fear as determination. "It's mine," Riolu said.

"Hmph," Machamp smirked. "A reckless one."

"In that case you are welcome to enter, Riolu," Accelgor said.

"Oh okay—but… You want to come with me?" Riolu addressed Poochyena. He didn't want to see the young pokémon left behind. It was a short time they had but Riolu knew he was a good pokémon. He still felt guilty for what happened. Maybe it wasn't bad what he did. It was best to leave it behind. Besides, Poochyena's father was still a fearsome pokémon to live with.

"We never said he was invited," Accelgor responded. This time he sounded more serious.

"I didn't want to go, anyway," Poochyena said. "Someone has to look after my father… And Riolu… Sorry. Good luck." Doubt and regret came out of him in tiny waves.

Riolu noticed his satchel on the ground having slipped off Mightyena. He picked it up and put the badge inside it–where it belonged.

"Good luck," Riolu said and didn't look back to see the father and son leaving.

"Now that I see, you do stand out from other Riolu. Those black marks on your face sure look unique," Machamp said and then smirked.

Riolu looked up to see Machamp. He didn't feel comfortable around him.

 _Wait, was not this the machamp fighting the nidoking?_ Riolu wanted to ask but he didn't know if Machamp wanted that to be heard by Accelgor. You were never too cautious with these pokémon.

After a brief walk they arrived to a huge wall with a gate as big in the middle. Riolu was baffled at how the wall was made of a strange combination of metal and rock, as if it had been blended together–it ended with sharp spikes on the top.

The gate was made of the same blended material. In the center a few metal bars crossed the length of the gate.

Charmeleon once told him about this gate. This type of construction was normally unknown to pokémon, but the Iron Clan had made much progress due to their study of the humans. Only a few pokémon were up to this task–and hobby–though. Many wild pokémon didn't bother getting close to humans may it be out of despise, fear or just a lack of interest.

They stopped in front of the gate and Machamp called, "Furret! Open the gate!"

"Aye, coming!" Furret responded from the other side, invisible to Riolu from his angle.

Riolu suddenly felt very important when the gate divided itself in two and opened broadly for him. It was the entrance to a new world. The sun hit him in the face for a moment and then the Iron Clan was revealed to him.

Constructions and pokémon all over the place, farther than his eyes could see. He felt tiny when he saw this brand new world. He only had to give a few steps forward to spot a variety of things: a field with different type of fruits and berries, a group of pokémon training whose movements were coordinated and they looked as one, a small hill that led to a funny-looking building with a weird shape, and several houses–if he wasn't wrong that was the word for the buildings used by humans to live in and considering they took inspiration from them the term was right on spot–made for pokémon.

Machamp must have noticed Riolu expression, for he said, "What do you think? Is it more than you expected?"

"A lot more. Charmeleon never said the clan was _this_ big."

Riolu barely noticed a slight cringe coming from Accelgor after mentioning Charmeleon. Maybe his friend was a delicate topic around here.

"Who is the riolu?" Furret asked.

Riolu didn't see where she was until he looked up and behind him. She was standing in a platform near the top of the wall

"Another rule-breaker?" she said.

"Rule-breaker?" Riolu asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. That didn't sound good. What if he just entered in hostile territory? Could it had been a trap?

"No, don't scare the little one," Machamp chuckled. However, as soon as he finished his face turned serious. "He is friend of Charmeleon."

"W-What? He? He fits in the description, though. Riolu," Furret said.

"Everyone arounds seems to react to Charmeleon," Riolu said.

"Well, yes, he is one of the founders of the clan and someone who accomplished many things in the name of the Iron," Accelgor responded. "His situation has been shrouded in mystery for us. Thankfully, we found you. I amsure **you** will clear everything."

Riolu didn't like the way Accelgor talked. For a moment it sounded like sincere relief and then he felt tension in the air. In the end even though Riolu showing up was good for them that didn't mean it was good for him.

Being escorted into the community by the two pokémon didn't do much to increase Riolu's assurance. He had promised answers to pokémon who were hungry for them and were disturbed each time they heard about Charmeleon.

"We need to resume our tasks but we are going to notify our leader about your arrival," Machamp said, his massive arms crossed. "He will be the one to have a talk with you about this situation. I guess we can trust you to be on your own, Riolu. Go, check the community. And don't do anything bad."

"I almost forgot," Machamp said. "You should have that wound checked. Our healer is in the north if you want to see her."

The wound in his chest had gone to the back of his mind. But now that the adrenaline from his encounter with the two pokémon had run out the wound started to burn again. He looked down at it and reluctantly touched it. He cringed. He could withstand the pain as he explored a bit, but the visit to the healer was a must.

Riolu just realized he had been holding his breath when he saw Machamp and Accelgor walking away. He exhaled. He couldn't help but feel in danger with them around.

His eyes swept the community. There seemed to be many things to see. Many things he had never stumbled upon before.

He clutched his satchel close to him. It wore scrapes threatening to drop its contents.

He introduced his hand and grasped the badge making sure it was with him and it was going to stay that way. Even with Charmeleon gone he still helped him. Maybe this same badge was going to bring trouble later, though. However, Riolu was ready to face them.

Before moving from his spot he glanced back at Furret's spot. The pokémon looked back at him, her eyes unmoving. She had watched him this entire time.

"You better don't do anything bad. We are always watching, and you _will_ regret it."

The words were menacing but Riolu didn't flinch. "I know, Machamp said the same. Mind your own business."

He instantly turned around and walked away. Maybe those last words sounded more aggressive than he intended. That was something that tended to happen to him.

The welcome hadn't been warm as he once–long ago–imagined: Charmeleon and Riolu walking in the middle of several pokémon, all trying to catch their attention, asking about their adventures and such.

Such thoughts were dumb, though.

As he began to explore the community the first thing to note were the large fields filled with food. Grass-born pokémon seemed to be tending them. He saw a variety of fruits, and berries growing from a large line of bushes.

There were carrots and even corn. His mouth watered and he had to consciously close his agape mouth.

Suddenly he was hungry again.

Further away, where the fields ended, the wall that surrounded the community rose, the guards nearby.

They threw a glance at Riolu. Neither friendly nor aggressive.

Riolu turned away and continued the opposite way. He crossed the main path that came from the main gate and continued further into the community. Small structures extended parallel to the path. Pokémon stood inside them while others approached them asking for a variety of stuff and services apparently. Riolu didn't know the function of these.

Once he left the main path behind he entered the southwest side of the community where he found mostly houses.

Near the houses a hill rose high above the rest of the community. He walked up it. The view was amazing as he ascended. He could see beyond the wall and into the horizon. The forest was beautiful when he wasn't running for his life. And he wasn't even on the top.

Once he got to the top the hill got broader and there was much more space–and was more of a bridge now than he previously thought. There was a house all the way here. Or that was what it seemed. It was a structure that gave the impression to be embraced by a giant, white wing. He took a short rest up here and enjoyed the view sitting on the edge. He was looking forward to a long session of gazing up here, for which he made a mental note to return when he had more time.

Under his feet, he saw the mouth of a small river that snaked and expanded to a wide body of water. Pokémon were actually enjoying a swim while others drank and carried water.

"This place is like nothing I have ever seen," Riolu muttered. Suddenly the negative thoughts he had developed about the community disappeared. He wanted to live here and get a house and sit atop the hill everyday as he watched the sunset–something which would eventually turn into a habit for him. "And get some of that corn…"

He decided it was time to descend the hill that led to the north-west part of the community.

Amidst the path downhill he spotted something. Something that was rather difficult to miss.

Somewhere near the center of the community a structure sat. The outer face made of rock stood out from its surroundings.

He descended the hill with a strange desire to explore the structure but first he went to the see healer.

There were a few buildings that Riolu suspected one of them belonged to her. There was no way to know, however.

Luckily he spotted someone passing by.

"Hey, can you tell me where can I go to see the healer?" Riolu asked.

Bayleef was about to answer but stayed silent for a moment probably wondering who this riolu was. The friendly tone with which Riolu spoke went through the grass-born quickly, though. "H-Her house is right there. However, she's not there right now, I was looking for her earlier. She ought to come back later today." Bayleef was going to leave it like that until she saw Riolu's chest. "Maybe you can get someone else to help you with that. Shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Okay, I appreciate it. I will see what I can do."

Both pokémon resumed their paths and Riolu hurried over to the structure he saw from the hill. Once in front of it he realized it was bigger than most structures around. It casted a shadow over the nearby houses.

He tilted back his head to admire the rock and iron asymmetric wall that circled the structure resembling a mountain. He walked around it. Not only was it tall but long as well. A different vibe came from this place, Riolu thought.

Suddenly, he found an entrance. A huge tunnel that led to the inside. Riolu didn't measure the dangers. Riolu didn't consider if the entrance was allowed. Curiosity was stronger. He walked through the tunnel for a moment where the light of day awaited in the other side. When he exited the tunnel, the path was forked into three. Left and right led to a series of uneven steps that led all the way to the top, but he continued forward and found himself in the middle of a circular open space. It was huge and the steps that surrounded the area looked down at the center where he was.

He felt small standing in his place. He noted that it was like being in the center of a miniature valley. The resemblance in the shape was there. The center had small trees, rocks, ponds, sand, as if they had taken a small slice of the mountains and set it here.

For some reason he imagined this place filled to the brim with pokémon, noise and excitement.

He decided it was time to leave and went back to the tunnel. He was about to exit back to the community when a silhouette ambled by the exit and glanced at him. The strange pokémon stopped in his tracks and stood on two legs before turning to face Riolu.

The way the pokémon kept his stance, silent, looked as if he was going to block Riolu's path. Riolu, however, condemned his always suspicious thoughts and decided to call at the stranger to sort out this weird encounter.

"Hey there," he said and raised a paw.

The sun behind the stranger hid his features from Riolu's eyes.

"Who are you?" Riolu tried again. "I am—"

"I know who you are," he finally responded. "I heard you had come here but didn't expect to meet you so fast."

The mysterious way this pokémon spoke made Riolu adopt a defensive mindset. "Yeah... But who are you?"

"I am Zangoose and I was Charmeleon's apprentice..."

Well, at least Riolu knew they had something in common. Maybe he was judging Zangoose too fast. "Oh, you knew Charmeleon as well."

"I was Charmeleon's apprentice before you led him to his doom!" There wasn't much light in the tunnel but Riolu was able to see the gleam on Zangoose claw pointing at him.

"I what?" Riolu stuttered.

"Your innocent façade will not last long here."

"I **never** did such thing!" Riolu raised his voice.

"I know you are going to meet Aggron; I hope he unveils the truth, because I am controlling myself..." Zangoose trailed off and stepped close to Riolu. Just now with the little light that entered the tunnel, Riolu noticed the other pokémon's red eyes and white fur. There was a patch of red fur around his eye (and ear) that resembled a scar.

"But the moment you are submitted to punishment," Zangoose's voice lowered to a growl. "I will be the one to avenge Charmeleon right here in the battleground, so enjoy this visit while it lasts."

Zangoose turned away and walked out of the tunnel a storm of feelings all related to anger behind him–and a little wave of sadness as well.

Riolu observed his newfound enemy as his heart hammered fast enough to feel it all the way in his ears.

Before leaving the tunnel he looked at the place Zangoose called battleground. He wondered if he was going to come back here.

Unconsciously, once he was certain Zangoose was gone, Riolu hurried out of the tunnel.

His tour around the community had taken longer than he expected. The sun was past its highest point in the sky and the sunlight wasn't strong anymore.

There was a bigger crowd at this time of the day. Riolu looked for Zangoose but he was nowhere to be found. And just there he noticed a strange pattern happening around him. The pokémon were passing by and staring at him.

Their eyes inspected Riolu's eyes, body and his face–probably the uneven stripes that ran across it.

Riolu felt overwhelmed by the unwanted attention.

He hurried his pace to find a calmer place. He still had not even begun to explore the community.

He glanced behind him as he walked. Nobody was staring at him anymore. Once he looked back a couple of pokémon inspected him as he passed by.

It must have been a tight community if the arrival of a new pokémon caused this much attention.

Maybe it wasn't the fact he was new but who he was.

Pokémon whispered things he couldn't hear so he tried to ignore them.

Trying to escape the populated areas he realized he had been wandering for a long time.

Suddenly someone stopped him.

Three pairs of eyes looked down at him. Even though it was a single pokémon Riolu thought his personal space had been invaded, and he had to suppress the need to shrink.

The dodrio appeared out of the blue making Riolu give a couple of steps back to regard the sky-born.

"Riolu, Aggron is no longer busy and will talk to you. Let us go," Dodrio said. He spoke with little emotion. With that said Dodrio turned away from Riolu and began walking while the two heads at his sides glanced at Riolu as if to confirm he was following as told.

To be honest, even though Riolu begun his day in the Iron Clan carefully exploring at the same time he created a mental map, he didn't have the slightest idea of his actual location. At least until he saw the battleground looming behind a few buildings. It was not far, though.

After that they continued a bit more and found themselves in front of a long building made of metal mostly. From the outside the shape was simple with the far end stretching out like a bubble. The building ended where the mountain wall that bordered the community was. At least he now knew they were on the eastside.

Pokémon came in and out of the building like water-born flowed through a river. This time, though, nobody paid Riolu any mind.

For a moment he feared there wasn't going to be anything but darkness inside. The entrance was too small for light to be welcomed. He was proved wrong fortunately. The roof of the building was made of the metal and rock blend which had a countless amount of holes to let more than enough sunlight in.

Riolu made sure to stay close to the dodrio as they trekked through the building. It probably wasn't as big as he thought but so far–and with the amount of pokémon around–they had travelled further than he could memorize and if he got lost inside it would be quite embarrassing.

The inside of the building changed visually and the narrow cave-like path they were following expanded to the sides and upwards. And before he knew it Aggron was standing near the end of the room.

Riolu took a moment to inspect the room he was in. Rays of sunlight bathed the room coming from curved holes in the roof. Here, the metal outmatched the rock in the rest of the building. He looked around and noticed several small structures made of metal mostly. They were pleasant to the eyes. One wall exhibited a row of badges and symbols similar to Charmeleon's while another had a variety of trinkets and stuff Riolu couldn't understand at first glance.

He shifted his weight and felt something under his feet. He looked at the ground and was met with a spiraling blend of rock and metal that ended in the center of the room and reminded Riolu of a flower.

He wanted to continue inspecting but his focus was cut when the deep and loud voice of Aggron resonated in the room. "You brought him fast. Well done, Dodrio. You are free to go."

Riolu was shaken out of his reverie and he stood to attention by the sole volume of the words. Aggron caught him off guard.

"It was nothing," Dodrio said as he nodded. After he left the room a metal wall appeared from nowhere and blocked the entrance to the room leaving Riolu alone with the leader of the Iron Clan.

The room had a few holes in the wall that permitted a good view of the outside. Aggron seemed tall when Riolu entered and saw the leader from the other end watching through these holes. Now, however, Aggron approached Riolu.

He found it funny. All his life he had been called different from other Riolu. The biggest visual difference beside his face was his height. He was called tall over and over.

 _They were all wrong, though._ He tilted his head back to see Aggron's face. Aggron was nearly three times taller than him. And several times broader. Riolu felt like a little caterpie in front of this behemoth.

If Aggron wanted he could just reach out and crush little Riolu's body with no effort whatsoever. The thought made him shiver.

He wanted to step back, to step away from Aggron but the cold look coming from his bright-blue eyes stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't a secret power or psychic energy, just his presence.

Aggron was Charmeleon's friend right? Then, how? How was he able to be with him and talk to him without feeling overwhelmed by his size and presence? And that voice and gaze. Charmeleon was as tall as Riolu… if not slightly shorter!

"Welcome, Riolu," he said.

Aggron seemed to wait for a response. Riolu couldn't do more than nod.

"In a time of confusion and enigma coming from this situation your arrival is fortunate to say the least. I have heard countless rumors and stories about what happened to Charmeleon. And all of that has only fuel my determination to discover the truth and hence those who carry the guilt. That said, begin by telling me the day of Charmeleon's death."

* * *

"Coward!"

"Loser!"

"Run away, you bastard!"

With his anger hid under the shade of his hat and his clenched fists demanding to punch someone, he walked away from the arena. Bernard didn't take his time nor hurried out–he just walked faster than normal; not because he was scurrying away from the shame but because he was struggling not to go back and do something he could regret.

Those who were yelling at him were the same who have fallen before him in previous battles and were just enjoying this moment. He was going to get his revenge, though.

Bernard looked down at Arcanine's pokeball. He had just saved her from a deadly fate, but at the end he had lost as much. There was no such thing as _free_ second chances in the red arena, for once a pokémon was in there were only two ways out: victory or death.

And that day wasn't a good day.

The last trainings he had with Arcaninte pointed out she wasn't doing good. However, he believed in her. First mistake.

Then a tough opponent was ahead: a master of dark type pokémon. And the last thing to be expected was a ghost type. And worse: a ghost/fire type… with the ability flash fire which absorbed fire-type attacks.

To make matters worse, his confidence was injured. For the last two weeks he had been in a losing streak which translated in a trail of his own dead pokémon left behind him.

From the beginning he knew it was a lost case. Therefore the battle turned into feeding a false hope. Deep within him he knew Arcanine wasn't going to win, but he didn't want to lose her. There was only another option. An option that even blood-thirsty trainers would accept. Forfeiting.

It wasn't as easy as saying the word, however. The term forfeiting was accompanied by a huge sum of money (a lot more than what he paid to participate in the arena) and having to surrender a pokémon deemed the same value of the one that fought.

Not only his pockets ended up empty that day but he had to give away Absol.

Naturally, the only reason why this existed in a sport that was created to see two things–money and blood–was because it brought better results than letting a pokémon die.

"Enough crap for one day," he told himself. He just wanted to arrive home, rest and train a bit with his pokémon. He craved for victory more than before. He was tired of losing pokémon and money.

He was about to exit the venue when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Bernard? We have a problem," a female voice spoke.

Bernard sighed, then responded with annoyance in his voice, "Now what?"

"Well, Mason has abandoned the project."

"What?"

"Apparently he has been offered better 'rewards' by somebody else and he said that once he gives you your money back he will keep all the progress and information we have gathered and leave."

"What does he think he is doing?" Bernard nearly growled.

If losing a fight, losing Absol and lose a bunch of money hadn't made him explode this was the last ingredient for the recipe. He wanted to punch that bastard so hard, but in the meantime all he wanted was to destroy the glass rack he was standing next to. He resisted, though. He was going to save his anger for Mason.

The female voice, apparently used to Bernard's short fuse, asked, "So… what are we–"

Bernard hung the call.

'Mason abandoned us'. That's all he needed to know.

He stormed out of the building and looked at his watch. He was going to pay a visit to Mason.

He wanted to get there as fast as possible and, well, there was one pokémon perfect for such task. He released Arcanine.

"Hey again."

Even though the pokémon was slightly taller than him and sported an intimidating gaze, she gave a little whimper when she saw her trainer.

"I don't want you to fight. Just take me somewhere. Let's go."

He couldn't let Mason go. He was a necessary part of their small team. And more important he was the one to file and keep all the information in order to have easy access to it.

Yeah, Chris was very good at her work as well. But Mason was the real veteran when it came to pokémon. And according to him he had worked in similar projects before.

Bernard himself was the self-proclaimed leader as he was the one who started everything and invested most of the money. While Mason and Chris were the ones who had the knowledge to bring Bernard's idea to life.

Bernard got off of Arcanine and faced the lab. The crystal doors opened as he approached.

He swept the floor with his gaze in search of somebody. He saw a few shelves with crystal door containing a variety of things; these divided the room in two. A couple of plants at each side of the door as was common thing. There was a lot of free space near the center where the shelves created a makeshift doorway that led to the other half of the room. Here Bernard found a few tables and computers, bookshelves and a few pokéballs among other machines unbeknownst to him. He had always liked the design on Mason's lab with the exception of the immaculate floor tiles that reflected him.

To his right, near the end of the room was the door that led to the ranch that housed Mason's diverse pokémon.

To his left were a set of stairs that led to a smaller floor that overlooked the main lab. A small, white handrail kept anyone from falling.

Bernard walked towards the stairs and heard the sound of a keyboard. He hurried his pace and found Mason at the far side of the floor calmly enjoying a cup of coffee as he used his computer.

"Wow, you sure are fast," he said.

"Your stupidity makes me act fast." Bernard extended his hands to the sides in sign of confusion, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't blame you if you are surprised about the news but I am following the best path for me."

"You are betraying us."

"It's a simple job, Bernard, don't take it personally. You will have you money back."

"No, you can't leave us, Mason. You have been paid quite a lot–money which you have spent already–, you are in charge of all the data, and more important: you know too much."

"Well, I just told you, you are going to have your precious money back. I do 'know too much' but there's nothing you can do about that, right? And lastly, yeah, I am taking my investigation with me."

"Look, if you want to abandon us, do it," Bernard was now inches away from Mason. "But you give me my money back and we'll pick up Chris so she can save all our investigation in her computer. That's the only way you are getting out of this, understood? Now, let's go and tell her."

Mason laughed without holding anything, unaffected by the threat, "I know you feel like you are above us, Bernard, but you are wrong."

Bernard heard something behind him. His instinct made him spun around and instantly duck under a high kick of a hitmonlee that was aiming at him head.

Before the pokémon could react again, Bernard had to maneuver in the narrow floor and scurried between Machoke and the handrail effectively creating distance between him and the enemy pokémon.

For a moment, given Mason slightly shift of attention, Bernard thought he was going to get a punch to the face. The scientist wasn't a helpless person at all, sporting a fit body and wide experience in fighting as long as Bernard knew. Even a scar above his eyebrow and other few in his hands showed he wasn't afraid to use his own strength. Had it come to physical confrontation, Bernard would've responded, for he wasn't afraid either.

A hitmonlee, however? It wasn't an equal fight.

"Ah, Bernard, always living alert," Mason mocked. "Okay, this is the deal, if you leave my laboratory _right now_ I will forget your attitude and evengive you your money."

"And if I don't? Will you try and fight me? Do you remember who I am?"

"Your ego is getting at you again. Haven't I told you how much I hate that from you?" Mason dropped his smirk only to be replaced by sincere irritation. "You need someone that gets rid of that ego of yours. Besides, I am aware of the pokémon you are carrying with you…" he put emphasis on the next words, "and which ones you are not."

Bernard unclipped a pokéball from his belt and slowly said, "All my pokémon are more than capable to wipe the floor with you." He enjoyed saying each word as he knew they were true. He knew he was the best. "You may excel at genetic and biology but I live for battling and winning."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! Another new chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one as we see some progress in the story. Cover art for this chapter is here: arcansy .deviantart art/Meeting-Aggron-Aura-in-Chains-CH3-734286037

I still don't know if I can add the link withouth adding spaces but whatever.

cuREOsity #2: I actually draw a simple map of the Iron Clan for future reference and easier description.

cuREOsity #3: The battlegrounds where Riolu bumped into Zangoose was originally going to be a Rome-like arena but realized it didn't fit well in a pokémon community.

See you next time :)


End file.
